Garagara Warnet
by amie uzumaki
Summary: aku adlh gadis bernama sakura. yg mempunyai rival bernma Uchiha Sasuke. suatu ketika, saat aku sedang mengerjakan tgas di wrnet. kulihat sesosok makhluk yg membuatku terheran-heran. siapakah dia? dan kjadian tk terduga apakah yang akan trjadi pdaku? RnR


** Hai aku Rahmi, author baru disini. Mohon bantuan kalian semua ya! Oh ya, berhubung ini fic pertamaku, aku ingin minta maaf kalau ada salah dan typo. Maklumlah, kan fic baru, hehehe. Langsung saja, please read and review . . . **

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rated : T**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

**RnR**

**Gara-Gara Warnet ,one shot!**

Sakura P.O.V

Setelah pulang sekolah ku langkahkan kaki ku langsung ke rumah ku. Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, aku sekolah di Konoha High School. Aku tinggal di rumah sendiri. Maklum orang tua ku sering keluar kota ,atau pun keluar negeri. Gak tau kenapa hari ini tuh panas sekali tahu. Keringatku becucuran dari pelipis sampai ke leher. Tapi ada yang lebih aneh lagi, aku merasa jarak rumah ku jauh bgt…T_T padahal lagi panas-panasnya nih.

*sesampai di rumah*

Ku buka kenop pintu rumah ku. Aku langsung ke kamar ku untuk berganti selesai ku langsung mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari sensei hentai itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan sensei Hatake Kakashi. Aku di sekolah terkenal murid yang sangat rajin. Walaupun aku termasuk ke dalam golongan atas. Tapi, sekarang diriku terkalah kan oleh orang yang aku sukai yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Ia adalah orang yang kusukai+ saingan ku di sekolah. Udahlah aku mles banget ngebahas si pantat ayam itu. Aku teringat tadi ada tugas dari sensei kurenai, mumpung aku gak ada bahan ntuk tgas nya ku ke warnet aja ah,,,

*Sesampai di Warnet*

"untuk sepi" batinku.

Aku langsung menulis daftar pelanggan. Setelah selesai aku duduk di komputer paling pojok dekat jendela. Soal nya cuaca hari ini panas bgt. Setelah berapa lama tgas dri guru kurenai selesai. Mumpung gak ada kerjaan lagi di rumah mending aku ngenet yach! Aku buka FFn ah. Di sat aku sedang baca, aku merasa kalau ada orang selain aku. Ketika lihat, aku langsuk gugup.

"Sasuke, ngapain dia di sini?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan. Ku lihat sorot matanya, emerald brtemu onyx .mata yang seakan menghipnotis. Tatapan yng selalu tersirat dingin. Ku putar lagi kepala ku ke komputer. Entah kenapa rasa cinta ku kepadanya bertambah, bukanya benci malah jadi cinta. Padahal aku udah berusaha untuk melupakannya.

"sial" ucap batin ku.aku ingin rasanya keluar dari sini. Karna aku gak tahan berada di dekat dia. Ketika ku tutup semua alamatnya.

"klek" bunyi lampu mati. Komputer di hadapan ku yang tadi menyala kini mati, begitu juga ruangan ini gelap gulita. Duh, bagaimana ini aku takut gelap. Gelisah itulah yang ku rasakan sekarang ini. Oh, kami-sama kenapa di saat yang begini aku bersama dia. Aku keluar ke tempat operator untuk membayar biaya pemakain internet ku. Begitu juga dia. Sekarang, kita berhadapan. Saat ku lirik dia ku lihat tatapan yang dingin tmpak tak ada rasa kekhawatiran. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah benar dia manusia? apakah semua uchiha begitu sifatnya? Aku binggung dan masih belum mendapatkan jawabannya. Karena dari dulu hingga sekarang ia tetap tak berubah.

Normal P.O.V

Sekarang hujan turun dengan derasnya, sakura hanya duduk di dekat jendela, sedangkan sasuke berdiri dgn gaya stay cool tanpa rasa gelisah sedikit pun. Hening tanda sama sekali tidak ada tanda kehidupan hanya terdengar gemericik air. Sasuke meng hampiri sakura.

"pakailah, sepertinya kau kedingin" ucap nya. Ia memakai kan jaket nya yang ia kenakan ke punggung sakura.

"terima kasih" ucap sakura tanpa berbalik sedikit pun melihat siapa yang meminjam kan jeket nya untuk nya, tapi sakura tau itu siapa.

"hn" hanya itu yang dibalasan dari ucapan susuke. Entah tau apa artinya. Kini mereka berada berdampingan, hanya saja saling bertolak keadan mereka adalah sasuke menghadap ke dalam ruangan, sedangkan sakura menghadap ke luar jendela.

Tak tersa hujan sudah reda, satu jam mereka menunggu, dua orang manusia itu tetap ada di situ. Sakura yang tadinya menghadap ke jendela kini tertidur dengan kepala berada di bahu sasuke. Sedangkan sasuke masih melek. Dia hanya menatap sakura dgn lembutnya. Tidak seperti mereka bertemu. Tatapan itu tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Ia gerakan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menghalangi wajah cantik sakura.

"cantik" hanya itu yang dia ucap kan. Kini hujan berhenti . sasuke membangunkan sakura

"hey, jidat lebar bangun!" sakura yang tadi tidur dengan nyeyak nya ,kini terbangun. Muka mereka bertemu, sekarang wajah sakura semerah tomat.

"eh...kenap aku ada di bahu mu?"tanya sakura dengan innocentnya.

" kau ketiduran, bodoh"

"maaf" hanya itu yang dapat ia ucapkan. Karena hujan suadah berhenti, mereka berjalan keluar warnet dengan berbarengan.

*Saat di Jalan*

"huh, ternyata loe tak pernah berubah yach" ucap sakura memulai awal percakapanya.

"kenapa gue musti berubah?" tanya sasuke tanpa ada rasa bersalah."lo tuh yah, gak pernah sadar apa. Sifat dingin lo tuh bikin takut orang tau.!" seru sakura. *Sekarang pake lo gue yach*

"bukti nya loe gak takut kan berda di dekat gue"

"huh...ni juga gue kebetulan berada ma lo, lagian gue udah terbiasa sama sikap dingin lo tau!"

"tapi lo senang kan?"

"mana ada orang yang senang sedang dekat dengan orang yang dibencinya"

"bener loe, benci ma gue?"tanya sasuke dengan gaya mengintimidasi

"ya jelas lach"

"massa?"

"whatever" elak sakura

Tak terasa mereka sampai di rumah sakura. Saat sakura ingin membuka pagarnya ada yang menarik tangannya, dalam skejap sakura berada dalam pelukan merasa deru napas sasuke sendiri. Saat itu sasuke mendekat kan wajah nya hingga hidung mereka saling bertemu, sampai bibir sasuke bertemu dengan bibir sakura. Sakura yang tidak dapat apa-apa hanya pasrah. Ketika sasuke melepas ciumah nya

" selamat malam,sakura!" sakura hanya terpaku apa yang barusan terjadi. Ia masih tidak sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi sedangkan, sasuke mengambil jaket nya, kemudian pergi dengan gaya stay cool nya. Tanpa memedulikan sakura yang terbinggung-binggung apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sakura P.O.V

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya sakura sendiri dengan gaya innocent nya yang khas. Karena sudah malam di tidak terlalu memikirkan nya. Ia langsung masuk ke rumahnya, dan tidur.

*selesai*

Duch, maaf yach fic nya rada-rada gga jebo atau sama sekali memang gak bermutu. Gomen untuk para senpai atau para readers yang kecewa. Aku pendatang baru di sini. Jadi mohon bantuannya dengan cara mereview yach. Aku terima semua komentar kalian. Jadi, sekali lagi mohon bantuannya. ^_^ RnR.


End file.
